


Howl to the Moon

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: Spooky Wars 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Wolves, an actual wolf pack, new type bombs, separatists are trying to be sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: The Wolf Pack gets some new members.Prompt: "Teeth, Claws, and Other Weapons"
Series: Spooky Wars 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985029
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Spooky Wars Week





	Howl to the Moon

Commander Wolffe quietly stalked through the planet’s forest with his Pack at his back. Boost was to his left, Sinker his right, and Comet behind them watching their backs.

The 104th Battalion, or Wolfpack as they were known, had been called to the planet in hopes of finalizing their commitment to the Republic. General Plo Koon was meeting with the planetary leaders to arrange for GAR support and protection once the agreement with the Senate was finalized. 

Unfortunately a small but loud portion of the planet wanted to align with the Separatists. During the political talks General Plo learned the unofficial leaders of the rogue group had planned to smuggle in a sizable Seppie military force. Wolffe and his Pack had been tasked with determining if any Seppie task force was actually present and if so how large. 

So far they hadn’t found anything pointing to the Seppies even being there, and Wolffe was quickly growing irritated at the lack of evidence. He wanted to either find the Seppies and get rid of them, or scout enough ground to determine they weren’t there and leave. The longer they stayed the more Wolffe was hoping for the latter.

Wolffe was pulled from his thoughts when a burst of static filled his ears and Boost started talking.

“Has anyone found anything yet? Cause I’m seeing a whole lot of nothing. And considering this is the Separatists we’re talking about you’d think there’d be more evidence of them being here.”

“Boost, shut up,” hissed Sinker.

“He has a point. We’ve been out here for a few hours already, and we haven’t seen or heard anything.” replied Comet.

“Ha! See, Sinker? Comet agrees with me.” Boost proudly claimed.

“Boost, I swear to the Force, if you don’t shut your karking mouth-”

Wolffe cut Sinker off with a growl. “All of you be quiet.”   
  


He turned to glare at his pack through his helmet. They all fell silent. Wolffe sighed heavily.“We don’t have time for small talk right now. We need to figure out if there’s a Separatist threat on this planet. That’s our first priority. Understood?” Wolffe asked.

“Sir, yes, Sir,” they replied in unison.

Wolffe nodded sharply. “Good. Now, we need to double our efforts, and finish this mission before we can-”

Wolffe was cut off by a loud metallic bang. 

The Pack all jumped and raised their blasters. Wolffe himself only tensed at the sound. He turned to face the direction of the loud noise. He raised his hand and gestured for them to move forward, with him on point once again. 

As they walked in the direction of the bang, they started to hear movement and more noises. Including the far away, high-pitched, tinnie sound of the B1 Battle Droid. 

Wolffe snarled. Battle Droids were absolute proof of a Separatist presence on world. He dropped down low and continued forward, approaching a small clearing. 

Inside the clearing were at least two or three full squads of Battle Droids and one of the planet’s natives.

Wolffe growled quietly as he listened in on their conversation.

“Do you droids even know what you’re doing? The items in those crates are extremely fragile. Count Dooku will not be pleased if anything is destroyed before they are to be used. Is that clear?” the man demanded of the Battle Droids.

The lead droid nodded. “Yes, sir. Understood, Sir. Everything will be ready for the attack tonight.”   
  
“Good! Because there’s still much we still need to prepare,” the man said before he turned and walked away, the Battle Droids following after him.

Once the man and the Battle Droids were gone the Pack shared a look.

“What was that all about?” asked Comet.

“Nothing good.” replied Wolffe. “Let’s move in. I want a closer look at what’s in those crates.”

“Yes, sir,” his Pack replied in unison.

Wolffe stood, and crept into the clearing first, the Pack following him. Sinker and Boost covered their backs as Wolffe and Comet broke into one of the crates. 

Inside they found a new model of Separatist bombs, new enough they wouldn’t be able to disable them without taking time to study them first. Wolffe didn’t like anything about this situation at all. Boost and Sinker peaked over their shoulders to see what was going on. Both blanched under their helmets.

“That’s not good.” Boost commented.

“No, it’s not.” Wolffe agreed. He turned to Sinker. “Comm the General. Let him know what we found.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sinker replied before he turned away to comm Plo Koon.

Wolffe turned back to Comet and Boost.

“You two help me close this back up.”

“Yes, Sir.” said Comet.

“Right.” agreed Boost.

The three Wolfpack members made quick work of closing up the crate. They turned back to find Sinker working frustratedly with his comm. He tried to reach their General multiple times, but each time only getting static. 

“Wolffe, I can’t reach the General. The Seppies are jamming our comm signals.” he reported.

“Osik.” Wolffe cursed. “That means they’re prepared in case they were found out.”

“Of course I did. Unlike you Clones, I actually have the capability to plan ahead.”

The Pack spun around to see the traitorous man and his Battle Droids with their blasters pointed at them. Wolffe raised his blaster to the man, his Pack following his example.

“You’re a traitor!” Wolffe growled.

“Maybe to you.” The man snarled. “I’m just trying to do what’s best for my people. The Separatists have agreed to help us, while the Republic did not. Though I don’t expect you to understand that, Clone.”

“You’re not gonna get away with this!” Boost yelled.

The man laughed darkly. “Oh, I think I will, Clone. Once I have the Battle Droids kill all four of you.”As the man finished speaking, the Droids primed their blasters. 

Wolffe felt his blood run cold. They might die here, and their General would never even know... That is if Plo and the rest of the 104th even survived the attack that was planned. One look at his Pack told Wolffe that they were either ready to fight to the death or make a break for it, it all depended on him. Wolffe watched and waited.

“Fire!” the man yelled.

“Get cover!” Wolffe ordered. They just barely managed to get under cover before the blaster bolts started to fly past their heads. The Wolfpack, after regaining their bearings, returned fire, taking out as many Droids as they could.

While shooting the Clankers, a cry caught Wolffe’s attention. He turned and found Comet clutching his shoulder, crouched down behind the storage crate they were using as cover. Boost carefully checked Comet’s shoulder while Sinker continued to fire.

“There’s too many of them!” Sinker yelled.

Wolffe growled. “Boost take Comet and make a break for the tree line! Sinker and I will lay down cover fire! We’ll be right behind you!”

Boost nodded then grabbed Comet under his arms and waited for Wolffe’s signal.

“Now!” Wolffe yelled. He and Sinker started rapid firing at the Droids as Boost took Comet. Once they were clear, Wolffe ushered Sinker out next. The Wolfpack Commander pulled a thermal detonator from the ammo pouch on his belt, arming and throwing it at the Droids. 

There was a beat of chaos as the Droids and the man tried to get clear of the blast zone, giving Wolffe enough time to escape into the tree line after his Pack. He met back up with them a few dozen meters away from the clearing. After catching their breaths, Wolffe checked up on his wounded brother.

“Comet, are you alright?” Wolffe asked quietly.

“I’m okay, Wolffe. They just clipped my shoulder.” Comet replied, his tone hushed.

‘Alright. But let us know if it gets worse.” Wolffe whispered.

“So, what do we do now?” Boost asked.

“Comms still aren’t working.” Sinker reported quietly.

“And I’m pretty sure we’re lost now.” Boost added.

Wolffe sighed. He had to come up with a plan quickly.

“Let’s keep moving. We can’t let those Clankers catch up to us.”

Just a few seconds after he finished speaking, the Pack heard the familiar sound of Battle Droids marching. The Droids were way too close, close enough that they could see the Droids again… and the Droids could see them. they were quickly spotted.

“There they are! The Clones! Get them!” A Battle Droid yelled as he pointed them out to the others.The other Droids turned and started for them.

“Run!” Wolffe ordered.The Pack turned and ran from the oncoming Droids, keeping out in front of the Clankers as they shot at them. 

Wolffe wasn’t sure what he could do to get the Droids off their tails. Trying to think of a plan, Wolffe failed to notice Boost skid to a stop at the edge of a drop off. Boost managed to stop Sinker just in time, and caught Comet just before he went over. But by the time Wolffe realized what was going on, it was too late for him to stop. 

Wolffe crashed into his Pack and sent the four of them over the edge and down the drop off. As they tumbled down, a series of clacks and thuds followed them as their armored bodies hit the ground during the fall.

When he landed, Wolffe looked around at his Pack without moving, they were unconscious. He looked up through bleary eyes and watched, as the Battle Droids looked down over the drop off before leaving, probably assuming that Wolffe and his Pack had been taken care of. 

Wolffe felt his consciousness start to fade. Just before he passed out, three silhouetted figures appeared above him. He couldn’t make out who, or what, they were. Then Wolffe felt his eyes slide shut and he knew nothing more.

CWCWCWCWCW

Wolffe felt like he had been in a deep, restful sleep as he started to stir back into awareness. He could distantly hear voices talking to each other. Wolffe couldn’t make out what they were saying, but they sounded so familiar. He groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking a couple times to get used to the light. He then heard someone shift and move over him.

“Wolffe?” someone asked.

When Wolffe’s eyes focused, he found Comet above him. Comet sighed in relief when Wolffe focused on him, before he looked up and away at someone else.

“He’s awake!” Comet called.

Immediately, the shuffling armor sounded again. Then Boost and Sinker appeared alongside Comet.

“You gave us quite the scare, Commander.” Boost said.

Wolffe groaned again in response. Then heard something padding towards them. His Pack moved to the side, and Wolffe suddenly found himself face to face with an actual wolf. 

His eyes went wide as a gasp escaped him. 

Sinker chuckled and patted Wolffe’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Wolffe, he won’t hurt you. And neither will his pack.” he said.

Wolffe looked around and sure enough, there was a pack of wolves around them. And they were nowhere near the drop off anymore. 

“What?” Wolffe asked.

Boost chuckled. “We had the same reaction.”

Wolffe turned back to his Pack.

“Where are we? And how did we get here?” he questioned.

Comet shrugged. “We’re not sure, Sir. We assumed that these wolves just dragged us away from that drop off. They kept us safe here until we woke up.”

Wolffe sighed then looked back to the wolf in front of him. He gave the wolf a small smile then a scratch behind the ears, which he seemed to enjoy.

“Thanks for the help, boy.” Wolffe said. The wolf barked happily.

”Sir, what do we do now?” Comet asked.

Wolffe huffed and shakily got to his feet. “We have to grab our weapons and go back. We have to stop that traitor and his Battle Droids.”

The Pack looked between themselves, then they stood with Wolffe.

“We’re with you, Sir.” said Boost.

Wolffe nodded once. “Alright. Let’s get our gear and find our way back.”

As the Pack collected their helmets and weapons, Wolffe felt something nudge against his thigh. He looked down and saw the wolf right beside him. Wolffe reached down and petted the wolf, regarding him for a moment.

“You wouldn’t happen to know the way back to that clearing and those clankers, would you?” Wolffe asked.

The wolf barked up at him, then grabbed his kama between his teeth and pulled, growling lightly. Wolffe chuckled.

“I guess you do. Alright boys, we’re following our new friends to the clearing. Let’s move out!”

The wolf beside him barked twice and his pack got up and formed up around the Clones. The wolf, or the Alpha, led the way back to the clearing, with Wolffe and his men following as the wolves walked around them.

CWCWCWCWCW

“Come on! Faster, Droids! We need to get this done!” the traitor yelled.

“Roger, roger,” replied the Battle Droids.

The traitorous man watched with a cruel eye as the Droids prepared and moved the bombs. Once the bombs were set and went off, the old leadership and the pesky Jedi would be taken care of, and the Separatists could move in and he’d be put in charge. His plan was fool-proof!

Suddenly, blaster bolts flew from the trees, taking out several of his Droids. He quickly looked around and spotted the Clones. They weren’t dead yet.

“Shoot them!” the traitor yelled.

“Take them out!” Wolffe ordered.

He and his Pack continued to fire, taking out as many Droids as they could. Suddenly, a chilling growl filled the air as the pack of wolves attacked the Droids as well. The wolves tore apart any Droid they got with their teeth and claws, leaving Droid parts everywhere.

The traitor tried to get a shot off on Wolffe, but missed as Wolffe ducked out of the way. 

After several minutes of fighting, it was all over. The Droids were destroyed. The traitorous man continued to try and fight his way out, but he was eventually captured by Sinker and Boost. 

The pair put his hands in binders and hauled him up. They handed him off to Wolffe before they started helping Comet disarm the bombs. 

Wolffe grinned at the traitor from under his helmet, as he gripped the man’s upper arm.“Looks like you’re not getting away with this after all.”

The man scowled at the ground. 

As Wolffe turned to lead the man away, he noticed the Alpha wolf was still there. The wolf nodded at him showing his respect. Wolffe nodded back. Then the wolf turned and left, melting into the forest. 

Once the wolf was out of sight, Wolffe turned and led them away, with his pack behind him. This was one mission he wasn't gonna forget for a good reason.


End file.
